marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Film Series: minimateking30's Version
A project based on a recent project from ElectricMayhem (90% of the credit goes to him for inspiration), this is my own version of the Spider-Man film franchise had it been condensed and combined into one, cohesive film series, with each film taking place in continuity with each other. As such, the stories of the films have been modified from their original versions in order to match the continuity of this series. After the events of Spider-Man: The Final Chapter, the franchise would be continued on in the Spider-Girl film franchise. Films Spider-Man Spider-Man follows Peter Parker (Dylan O' Brien), an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Gwen Stacy (Shailene Woodley). While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman, spider-based abilities. After his beloved Uncle Ben (James Caan) is murdered, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn (John Travolta), the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn (Dane DeHaan), subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes a freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Gwen. Spider-Man 2 Two years after the events of the first film, Peter struggles to balance his superhero and private lives and now pines after childhood friend Mary Jane Watson (Emma Stone), who is now engaged. Harry Osborn continues to believe Spider-Man is responsible for his father Norman Osborn's death. Spider-Man contends with scientist Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina), aka Doctor Octopus, who has four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine and, out of desperation, sets out to recreate a fusion-based experiment that could destroy much of New York City. Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man 3 picks up one year after the events of the second film. Peter is still seeing Mary Jane Watson, while Harry Osborn succeeds his father as the new Green Goblin. Eddie Brock (Topher Grace), who like Peter is a photographer for the Daily Bugle, sets out to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. The Amazing Spider-Man The film is set 5 years after the events of Spider-Man 3. Peter Parker, feeling a sense of responsibility, comes back out of retirement as Spider-Man in order to combat an increasing crimewave sweeping across New York City. Meanwhile, Peter's former teacher and mentor, Curt Connors (Dylan Baker), drinks a serum which he believes will regrow his missing right arm, but instead transforms him into the monstrous Lizard. The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro The film takes place many months after the previous film's events. Peter Parker continues his crime fighting career as Spider-Man, becomes a father to a little girl, and combats newer and more powerful threats, such as Electro (Michael Ealy), Hobgoblin (Jim Carrey), and Rhino (Vladimir Mashkov). Spider-Man: Homecoming One year after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro, Peter Parker begins considering on going into retirement as Spider-Man again, this time permanently, in order to focus on his responsibilities as a father and a family man. Meanwhile, two new criminals, the Vulture (John Malkovich) and Sandman (Leonardo DiCaprio) begin to terrorize New York City on a massive crimewave, forcing Spider-Man to try and stop them, all while attempting to remember to drop his daughter off at pre-school every morning. Spider-Man: Grim Hunt Untitled ''Spider-Man: Grim Hunt ''sequel Spider-Man: The Clone Saga, Part 1 TBA Spider-Man: The Clone Saga, Part 2 TBA Spider-Man: The Final Chapter Weeks after the events of Spider-Man: The Clone Saga, Part 2, the world's greatest super hero battles a succession of villains, both old and new, while looking for his missing daughter, who has been kidnapped by Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin, in an elaborate plot to finally squash the web slinger in the final chapter of the Spider-Man film series. Cast * Dylan O' Brien '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker * '''Emma Stone '- Mary Jane Watson-Parker * 'Kaitlyn Dever '- Spider-Girl/Mayday Parker ** 'Alyssa Shafer '- Mayday Parker (child) * '''Freddie Stroma - The Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly * Colin Farrell - Kaine Parker * Shailene Woodley '- Gwen Stacy * '''Meryl Streep '- Aunt May * 'James Caan '- Uncle Ben * 'Gary Oldman '- J. Jonah Jameson * '''Six ** Alfred Molina '- Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius ** '''Leonardo DiCaprio '- The Sandman/Flint Marko ** 'Michael Ealy '- Electro/Maxwell Dillon ** 'Vladimir Mashkov '- The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich ** 'John Malkovich '- The Vulture/Adrian Toomes ** 'Andy Serkis '- Carnage (motion capture) *** 'John Travolta '- Green Goblin I/Norman Osborn * 'Howie Mandel '- Daniel Kingsley * 'Damian Lewis '- Venom/Eddie Brock * 'Dane DeHaan '- Green Goblin II/Harry Osborn * 'Dylan Baker '- The Lizard/Curt Connors * 'Jim Carrey '- The Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley * 'Harrison Ford '- The Gentleman/Gustav Fiers * 'Zac Efron '- The Jackal/Miles Warren * 'Stan Lee '- Various people ** ''Spider-Man ''- Civilian at World Unity Day Festival. ** ''Spider-Man 2 ''- Bystander at Otto Octavius' fusion reactor demonstration. ** ''Spider-Man 3 ''- Civilian who talks to Peter Parker in Times Square. ** ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''- Janitor at the Daily Bugle. ** ''The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro ''- Ravencroft security guard. ** ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''- Bank Manager ** ''Spider-Man: The Clone Saga, Part 1 ''- ??? ** ''Spider-Man: The Clone Saga, Part 2 ''- ??? ** ''Spider-Man: The Final Chapter'' '- ??? Gallery Asm3.png|Spider-Man (Original costume) Asm2.png|Spider-Man (Second costume) Asm.png|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly costume) Asm bs2.png|Spider-Man (Black costume) asm scsp.png|Scarlet Spider Asm gg.png|Green Goblin I Asm dcoc.png|Doctor Octopus Asm vnm.png|Venom Asm ggii.png|Green Goblin II Asm lzrd.png|The Lizard Asm elctro.png|Electro Asm hg.png|The Hobgoblin Asm rhno.png|The Rhino Asm vltr.png|The Vulture asm sm.png|The Sandman Asm crnge.png|Carnage Trivia * The universe this series takes place on is designated at Earth-85394. ** On that same note, in spite of taking place in continuity with ''Spider-Man, the TV show ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series ''takes place on an alternate universe.